Energy Fields
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Where did Aelita get her Season 4 real world outfit? How did Aelita get her Energy Fields? What was real problem with Aelita in Season 2? How did Jeremie learn Aelita's true last name? This story explains all.


_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted from 2002 to 3002 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J. All rights served. Don't allow X.A.N.A. to take control of my computer!_

"Energy Fields"  
A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

by Dr. Thinker

Aelita up in her room on the girl floor of dorms of Kadic Academy. She was getting better about being a real human who missed ten years of earth time by being stuck in virtual world. About a week ago, she thought she was an artificial intelligence program in the shape of an female elf controlling Lyoko against X.A.N.A., a program similar to a computer virus that effected the Supercomputer that runs Lyoko. She heard knocking on her door to her room, and she open up the door to saw Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas with a bag. Sissi remarked, "Morning, Aelita. It's look like it's anniversary of your parent's death – which one had no clue to what. It could range from simple as a kidnapping to some completely more out of the wall as disappearing into a computer."

Aelita sighed. Unknown to Sissy, Aelita's mother was kidnapped by the Men in Black when she was six. And 10 years ago, her dad – Franz – and her – were virtualized into Lyoko.

Aelita asked in a very angry tone, "What do you want – a bear hug or a knuckle sandwich?"

Sissi remarked, "That some spine you got there, Aelita. I don't think it's a copy Jeremie's spine – if Jeremie's spine was a piece of material, it be the weakest piece of paper you have saw." Sissi paused for a moment before asking, "Where did you get it?"

Aelita replied, "It got with a close call with death."

Aelita saw Sissi laughing – thinking that Aelita was lying – but that was true. Half a week ago, the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita – skipped the End of School Dance to what do they thought was their final mission before shutting down the Supercomputer and keeping X.A.N.A locked up. The final mission was to getting Aelita's missing fragment from Sector 5. It turned out to X.A.N.A's best day ever – as his trapped work like charm – and got the keys from Lyoko and escaped from the Supercomputer. Franz Hopper, Aelita's father, give the missing fragment back to her. Memories both good and bad – leading up to her and Franz virtualized into Lyoko. It would take sometime for her brains to sort that memories past out. Thanks good for her friends – the other Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Every thought it was odd for Jeremie hadn't touch any of the two computers – the one in his room or the supercomputer in the factory for the past week.

Aelita give Sissi The Look. The Look is a look that is the kind that parents give their child when their child act twenty thousand time dumber then Odd.

Sissi asked, "You aren't pulling my leg aren't you?"

Aelita replied, "Nope."

Sissi asked, "So what was your death?"

Aelita asked, "If I told you, I will have to kill you."

Sissi nodded hanged the bag to Aelita as she said, "Ok. I brought you an outfit for you as a mourner since you been acting like person at a funeral for the past week."

As soon as both of Aelita's hands were bag, Sissi walked back to her own room.

=Code Lyoko=

Aelita decide to see what was in the bag Sissi got. Inside the bag were the following: a long dark pink and dark purple dress with three light pink buttons, pink leggings, and purple and pink boots. Aelita recognized it was the gang's gift to Sissi, which lead to some teasing from Sissi who thought the gang was color-blind.

Aelita found out that she was outfit was decent as another. Sissi wasn't present but it getting close to breakfast. Though they is no classes until September for most people and mid-July for those who got put in Summer School by the teachers, Jim, or Sissi's father.

On the way to the cafeteria, she saw many of the familiar students. One of them, William Dunbar, give her a wolf whistle.

=CL=

At the gang's table in the cafeteria, Aelita sit down by Jeremie. Next to across from her was Odd and Ulrich.

Odd remarked, "Someone's else has been odder then me this week."

Yumi asked, "Ulrich?"

Odd remarked, "He's never odder then me unless Sissi pulls on of her usual attempt to get him."

Ulrich asked, "Aelita."

Odd replied, "No. She is still in mourning to what happen to her father after we fall in that trap X.A.N.A set for us."

Aelita stated, "I think it's Jeremie. He hadn't touch a computer in a week's time."

Jeremie remarked, "That's going to changing soon enough. I need to check the Supercomputer anyway. I want to make anything other then the "Return to Past" program wasn't fried by X.A.N.A's escape. I will be back by lunch if I discover something. Since it's Sunday, as long as back by lights out, I won't be in too much trouble with the adults."

Ulrich asked, "Hey, why are you wearing our Sissi gift, Aelita?"

Aelita said, "She give to me as a funeral outfit."

Odd said, "It isn't pink enough to hurt your eyes, it's not good enough for Sissi."

The gang laughed.

Jeremie remarked, "Look good on you."

Aelita said, "I got a whistle from William."

Jeremie said, "See you."

=CL=

Aelita decided to talk a walk around the city and hopefully make the Supercomputer's factory at her last top. On her walk, she decided to surprise Jeremie with a fast food lunch from a fast food joint between Kadic Academy and the Supercomputer's Factory. She took out a credit card that Jeremie hacked for her to pay for the meal.

Since they was no X.A.N.A attack, Aelita went in the backside of the factory and make her way though the empty halls to the factory's elevator. She discover Jeremie was about to get up from his chair.

Aelita said, "Found something?"

Jeremie remarked, "I got some good news, some bad news, and some crazy new."

Aelita remarked, "Let's start with good news."

Jeremie stated, "I was wrong about some stuff. Thought X.A.N.A did steal your human memories to link you to the Supercomputer – you did have a virus – but it wasn't X.A.N.A who put the virus in you. It was Franz Hopper."

Aelita remarked, "I see where this is going. The cure to the virus was my missing human memories and Franz did to buy himself more time to find my human memories."

Jeremie said, "Good guessing, because that's totally right."

Aelita stated, "Let's go with the crazy news."

Jeremie replied, "X.A.N.A escaping would have totally fried the Supercomputer if it wasn't for the fact that Franz saved you and Lyoko. All items on Supercomputer are all right and fine expect for one thing."

Aelita said, "The bad news is my card been tossed in the trash can."

Jeremie remarked, "Correct guess again."

Aelita said, "Then after a little lunch, you can rescanned me in Lyoko."

Jeremie nodded.

=CL=

Aelita landed on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. She looked down and saw that she was still the elf-like female with pink hair and red hair, she was when she first arrived on Lyoko with her father, Franz Hooper.

Jeremie's voice stated, "Looks like you still a female elf."

Aelita said, "That's not surprising. I sent a lot of time with Mister Puck when I was younger adding him to every fairy tale I learned."

Jeremie's voice remarked, "Let's seem. It's seems that you still have your Creativity abilities but you got an new power – Energy Fields"

Aelita remarked, "Heading to the Mountain Sector."

Jeremie nodded. It didn't took Aelita to long to find a Way Tower and was transport to the Mountain Region.

Aelita remarked as she open up a palm. A pink orb appeared in her hands and she throw it – hitting a near-by tower.

Aelita said, "Wow."

Jeremie said, "We kept this little secret from the others until it's time to reveal this."

Aelita remarked,, "Knowing our luck or lack of it, it's going to be during a X.A.N.A attack."

Jeremie's voice yelled, "AELITA HOPPER!"

Aelita had a very big smirk as Jeremie kept yelling "Aelita Hopper" in a voice that could have earlier zombie appeared faster then X.A.N.A did about a few months ago. After a half hour Aelita could not hold in her laugh in any longer. Jeremie joined – realizing that he been had big time.

Jeremie's voice remarked, "Nice one."

Aelita was glad that she was Lyoko as she blushed as she said, "Thanks."

Jeremie asked, "So what's your real name?"

Aelita replied, "It's Aelita Shaeffer. When my father and me moved to the Hermitage, he took his middle name, Franz and my mother's maiden name, Hopper, in order to get a new start on life."

Aelita remarked as she make another energy field, "I going to devirtualized myself. See you in a second."

Aelita hit her legs with energy and was devirtualized from Lyoko.

=CL=

Jeremie come to the scanner room. Aelita jumped on Jeremie and kissd him. Jeremie fell to the floor.

=CL=

Odd remarked, "...So that how you learned about Aelita's real name and how she got her Energy Fields."

Aelita recalled a few days ago – during Round 1 of that day, the half-problem/half-aid classmate of the Lyoko Warriors, Sissi, got a photo of her and Franz Hopper in her little hands. As usual, X.A.N.A deciding on inhabiting Sissi's father in attempt to get Aelita into the digital sea to bait out Franz Hopper. In Round 2, the gang together found the photograph and Jeremie put inside Aelita's doll, Mister Puck. Right now, the Lyoko were at the Hermitage, just a brreak from the havoc of both glasses and X.A.N.A.'s attacks to get to toss Aelita into the digital seas to take few pot shots at Franz Hopper.

Ulrich remarked, "This story doesn't make any cents. You didn't know about the human memories allowed her to be devirtualized with out 'Code Earth' business until X.A.N.A's first attack. I quote – 'Do you realize you almost give me a heart attack?' – end quote."

Looking at nervous Jeremie. Aelita remarked, "He forgot that part as he started programing that X.A.N.A locating program."

Yumi said, "That makes cents."

Odd remarked, "Well, speaking of money. There was a report on the damage on the International Space Station. It was flooded with water. Interpol and the FBI are trying to track by the problem but hadn't locate it."

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie look at Odd as he was controlled by X.A.N.A.

Odd replied, "Just kidding you. The report was about the first job for the astronauts on the International Space Station was repairing their computer system – someone water escaped from one of the pipes – instead of doing cleaning the solar mirrors."

Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie sighed. Odd's jokes can very bad for your health of your mind. If Aelita had to pick a Odd's bad joke or one of X.A.N.A's attack, she take the X.A.N.A's attack.

Just then, as if on cue, Aelita's pink lap-top deep. She open up and discover that Super-Scan had discovered active tower on Lyoko.

Aelita said, "X.A.N.A is at again."

The Lyoko Warriors nodded as they rushed off to the factory to find out what X.A.N.A is up to.

=THE END=


End file.
